A Different Way
by Stith
Summary: Read plz, its a wonderful story. r+r


__

**A Different Way**

By: Stith

Sometimes the road not taken

Is the road best traveled.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stith!" Akima shouted at me on the bridge of the Valkyrie "I thought that I reworked the system to fire more powerful shots, okay?" I yelled back at the highly pissed off Akima. Earlier today, I had amplified the shots of the _Valkyrie's _cannons. It required a part that used ship energy to make cannon fire more powerful and accurate. I set it to 10%, I swear to God I did. "I set it to 10% only, I know it. If the part was faulty, it's not my fault!" I said in defense "If we had been attacked and we fired at them, we would have been sitting ducks, thanks to you!" Akima shouted back, her words were dagger-like, piercing my heart. I fired a test shot to determine how it made the gun fire better. After I shot a round, the entire ship went offline. I swear to God I made the amp to 10% "And if it wasn't for Cale fixing your mistake, we would probably still be in the dark!" That's it, I couldn't take any more of her crap "Cale this, Cale that, Cale Cale Cale Cale Cale, That's all I ever hear from you! You've almost totally shut me out, 'friend'." I shot back. I couldn't help it, she pissed me off. "Maybe if you would stop being a bitch twenty four seven, maybe I would be your friend!" Akima blasted at me. It took nearly all my energy not to slap the hell out of her "A bitch! You're one to talk, Miss Perfect! Everything's always gotta be your way! You are not the captain of this ship, Cale is! Even if you were a higher rank than me, I still wouldn't follow you!" I wanted to breathe smoke. I turned my attention to Cale who just came on the bridge "What is going on here?" he asked. "Our 'weapons expert' is arguing with me over who is right! She obviously messed up somewhere, so now she's blaming it on me!" Akima told him "Stith, Akima, calm down. Even if it is someone's fault, we are all alive and very much well." He said, obviously trying to reassure us both. It didn't work "It's a lot more than that Cale. Akima's been riding my back ever since you two got together and it's pissing me off! I can't stand to even be in the same room as her!" I yelled. I felt the fires of rage consuming me. Cale knew if there was a fight onboard with me in it, the fight was going to be next to impossible to stop. "Stith!" Cale said as he tried to keep us from killing each other "I shudder every time I see you Stith, Preed was a better person than you'll ever be!" Akima shot back "You shut up right now." I said. "Or what? You think you can kick my ass? Well bring it on bitch! I'm ready!" she yelled. That last remark was the last straw. I threw a punch to Akima's face, sending her down to the ground with a sickening thud. I got on top of her and threw punches as hard as I could while Cale tried to pull me off. I didn't want to, I was deep in the abyss, I wanted to destroy something beautiful. I wanted to kill her. That's when Cale pulled his gun on me "One more punch and I will fire!" Cale shouted. I held my fist in the air as I thought it over. Akima's face was already bloody and bruised with the earlier punches I threw. The fight was over no matter how you saw it; it was over before it began. I slowly got up and turned around to see Cale holding his Mark 4 laser pistol with a 3 shot burst. "Get off my bridge." He told me coldly. I stared into his eyes for a second "Tell Akima that I'm sorry we ever met." I retorted before walking off. Cale ran over to Akima to assist her. My knuckles throbbed in pain from hitting Akima's skull with them. I went to my room and went into the bathroom to wash the blood off my fists. Akima…she always acted all high and mighty ever since Cale and herself got together. If I ever developed a tumor, I'd name it 'Akima'. I dried off my hands with a towel that hung over the towel rack and walked out of my room. I had to get away from everyone, Cale, Gune, Akima, everyone. I walked to the only place where I can be by myself, the cargo bay. I know it sounds weird, but nearly no one besides myself comes down here. No one knows I come down here, so I know my solitude won't be disturbed. I sat behind some empty boxes and wrapped my arms around my legs. I probably destroyed my friendship with Akima forever, but that's not my fault. It was all her doing. I know that sometimes my rage can get the better of me, but everyone also knows not to fuck with me when I'm pissed. Akima and I go back along way, back to Solbrecht, my home planet. When I had a gun store there and that bastard Golbus shut it down. Akima helped me out by extracting my revenge on him and we got off the planet. Then we did cargo hauling together for a while. Those were probably the best memories I have of her. That is, of course, until we met with Korso to go along on this 'Titan' expedition. The mission itself was fine by me, but it required meeting Cale. He totally turned Akima's life around. That's when she changed, or was it me that changed? No, I never change. It can't be my fault. It just can't be. Was I jealous of Akima because of Cale? No, that's not possible. "Gaaah! I hate you Akima! I wish I never met you!" I screamed out. I wanted to put a gun between my beak and paint the wall with my brains. Maybe that would get me some attention. The scream itself felt therapeutic, calming my rattled nerves a little, but it also attracted someone to my location. As the footsteps clanked on the metal floor, I sighed. I shouldn't have been so loud "I don't want to talk to you Cale, go away!" I yelled. The footsteps came closer "Gune? Please, I don't want to talk to you right now, go!" I said in a vague attempt to find out who was approaching. The footsteps were closer than ever now "Akima? If that's you, so help me God, I'll…." I said as I stood up and turned to look at the person. It was no one I had ever met before, another Mantrin that I had never met before. I placed my hand near my gun "Who are you? What do you want?" I said as I cautiously stepped back. His eyes had a warm, friendly glow to them "There is no need for alarm, Stith. I am Rith." He said. My mouth damn near hit the ground "H-how did you know my name? Who sent you?" I asked. Rith smiled "Someone a lot more important than I." He said, he had this weird… 'vibe' to him. "I know your name, because I have been watching you. Stith, you are in dire need of help." I relaxed my hand a little, he seemed to be no threat, but looks can be deceiving "Why do you imply that I need help?" I asked, staring into his deep blue eyes. "You had a fight with your friend Akima, is that not correct?" Rith said. The rage that had left me came back as soon as I heard her name "Yeah, so? What does that have to do with me?" I asked, this was getting weirder by the minute. "I heard you, you want to go back and change the course of history. To never have met Akima or have anything to do with her. You want to know what might have happened if you never even met her. I can show you, I can make you see what it's like." Rith said. "What….the hell are you?" I said, my voice was obviously shaking, this guy had me totally creeped "It's more like 'What the heaven are you' I'm an angel. Your guardian angel." Please return your seat backs to their full, upright and locked position. "Gu….ardian angel? I..I..I.." I couldn't think of a damn thing to say, my entire life I've never believed in God and right now standing in front of my eyes, was living proof. "Yes, I am. And don't worry, your shock is very common when we intervene in lives like this." He said. I had so many things to ask him, like 'What does God look like?' and the all too favorite 'Why does bad things happen to good people?'. Of course, I was way too cool headed to ask Rith questions like that. "Why does bad things happen to good people?" I asked. Shut up. "Hahaha. Still stunned. Well, that'll be answered in due time. Right now, I'd like to get down to business." Rith said as he began to pace "What 'buisiness'?" I asked while keeping eye contact with the Mantrin at all times "Your were wanting to know what might happen if you never saw, talked, or even met Akima. I can show you." He said. I was intrigued, but still cautious "What's the catch?" Rith shook his head "None at all. I'm your guardian, not a swindler. At your wish, I'll show you exactly what you want to know. If you want, you can stay. If not, you'll be returned to this place at the same exact place at the same exact time and you'll hardly remember what transpired here today. Deal?" Rith said. He extended his hand, he wanted me to shake it "Wait, how long do I get in this 'new life'?" I asked. He retracted his hand and showed me three fingers "One day, 24 hours, 1440 minutes, whatever you want to call it, but it's mainly only one day. There are only a few rules." I knew it "What might those be?" I inquired "Rule numero uno: Never, ever, reveal any knowledge that you know about me, Heaven, God, anything. You tell one soul and the deal is automatically cancelled and you'll wind up back here. Second rule: Try to act like you know what's going on. If someone catches wind that you aren't in your right state of mind, the deal is over. Third rule: When the three days are up and you cannot make a decision, you will be placed right back into your old life. All the others are basically following the commandments, Don't kill, don't steal, love thy neighbor, the list goes on. So, we have a deal?" He extended his hand once again. I took a little while to decide. The deal sounded like…well, Heaven. I looked around the cargo bay, looking over the boxes at staring at the cold, steel walls of the _Valkyrie_. I thought of all my friends I might leave behind, Gune, my special little guy. Even if he was a bit mad, he was still a friend. Then I thought about Cale and Akima. "Deal." I said. I wasn't lying when I said that I had to get away from everyone, so I shook his hand. "Want to take one more look around before you go?" Rith asked "No. I've stayed here long enough. I need to leave." I said. "Very well." He said. Rith raised his hand and placed it on my skull and closed his eyes. Then I felt coldness, like death was creeping up my body and killing me from the feet up. The pain was intense, I screamed in pain, although I doubt anyone heard me; nor would they probably care. I fell to my first set of knees as I lost all feeling in them. Rith's hold stayed true as the cold death crawled up my waist, I fell to the ground; making a sickening thud. I writhed with what was left of my body, or at least the parts I could feel. The last thing I saw was Rith's eyes, an emerald green. He looked like he was crying. I would have, but I was too happy. Good-bye Akima I closed my eyes.

_I felt cold. Dead. I couldn't move, nor open my eyes. Like I was in limbo._

Then, I started to feel warm again. The rush of the sudden heat felt damn good. I moved my legs to test them out, they were fine. They rubbed against satin sheets, so I obviously knew I was in a bed. Who's bed, I had no idea, but I was in one. For some strange reason, I didn't want to open my eyes. I tried, but the pain was too great. Then, I suddenly felt the warmth of another's hand. It rested on my hip, I must be nude. I will be pretty pissed off after I had to go through all that shit to come here to find out that if I never met Akima that I would have became a hooker. The hand touched my face, it had a rough feel to it which must be a guy's hand. At least I have the satisfaction that I didn't come back as a gay hooker. He turned my head and kissed me, his tongue penetrating my beak and began massaging my own. I returned the favor by massaging his tongue with mine as well. I placed my hand onto the character's face. He had a beard….Oh …. dear…God. We stopped kissing. I opened my eyes slowly, praying quietly that it wasn't who I thought it was. It was "Good morning, honey." Korso said as I laid my eyes upon him "Oh shiiiiaah!" I said as I reeled back and fell off the bed. Korso laughed. I got back up and took the cover slightly off the bed to cover my naked form "Kor…wha..son of a… damn…" I said, stumbling my sentence. Kors scooted over to me "What's wrong, bad nightmare?" he asked. I was still staring in shock at him as I remembered Rith's words. Try to act like you know what's going on. "If someone catches wind that you aren't in your right state of mind, the deal is over." I remembered. "Uh…yeah, it was. Um, I'm gonna….go into the bathroom and…freshen up." I said as I looked around the room. It was very nice, the bed was huge; at least enough for a Human and a Mantrin. The windows that shed light into the room touched from at least an inch off the ground to 2-3 inches from the roof. The thin, white curtains hung docile over the windows. I walked over to the bathroom, releasing the sheets. He'd probably seen me like this anyway "Can I come?" Korso asked. "No! I mean, no that's okay…..honey." I said. I went into the bathroom and locked the door, just in case he decided to go against my word anyway. I stared into the mirror, looking up and down my body for anything different, then I noticed my hand. A ring was on it. "Fuck me! Oh shit!" I cursed while keeping a hand over my beak to prevent Korso from hearing it. I then took the ring off and stared at it. Diamond in the middle, gold band. A wedding ring. Rith wasn't kidding, this was totally different then my previous life. I turned on the shower and stepped in, not waiting for the water to get warm. I let the water run down my face, body, and legs. "What did you do, girl?" I asked myself. What the hell else could be different with my life? By the looks of the bedroom and bathroom, I must be living with someone rich, i.e. Korso. But how? What planet were we on? How did we even meet? Why was I in love with him, or at least married to him? After a few minutes of soaking my face in the water, I stepped out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my chest and stepped out. Korso must have left, for he was nowhere in sight. I went to what looked like a closet and opened it. It was filled with different suit jackets, pants, and tops. I put on the white top, the gray pants, and a gray suit jacket. I then went over to a mirror and checked myself out, not in a sexual manner you sick perv. I looked intellectual, refined…..what the hell happened to my casual clothes? I peeked outside the door, a hallway that lead into a living room was what I saw. I opened the door slowly and sneaked out. Hopefully, Korso wouldn't "Hey there, lovely. Where are you going?" Korso said as he walked out of a room I just passed. Damn. "Um, outside to catch a breath of fresh air?" I said. Korso put his arms around my stomach and kissed my neck "Trying to sneak out to work at we? Naughty, naughty. You gotta make me and Rose first." He said. I had a job? Who the hell is Rose? I laughed nervously and turned around "Sorry, I just like love my job." I said. Korso pressed his lips against mine and kissed me "I know you do, just don't neglect your own family." He said. Family? "Mommy!" Rose said as she came out of her room. We have just lost cabin pressure. The little Mantrin girl jumped on me and hugged my mid section. I nearly fainted from the surprise. So, I'm married to Korso and have a child together named Rose and I have a job. "Hey there…honey, how are you doing today?" I asked her as I petted her head "Good." She said. I smiled, something I haven't done in a long time. I was finally a mother "Well, get dressed and get ready for breakfast." I told her "Can we have pancakes?" Rose asked "Sure we can. Go." I said as I put her down. Finally, something I know I can do, make pancakes. Akima taught me how to one day. Why am I still thinking about her? Rose went back into her room. "That goes for you too, Korso." I said. He nodded and went back into our room. Now was my chance. I ran directly into the kitchen and looked for a calendar, which was posted onto the kitchen wall. February 15, 3019. Whoa, it's almost been three years since our Titan expedition. How time flies…crap, the breakfast! I began making the pancakes. Jeez, never thought I'd be a house wife. If we are living in such a nice house, then why don't we have a freakin' maid to do this? Aw screw it.

After cooking for awhile, I served a plate of pancakes to the hungry Korso and Rose who were sitting down at the table. They began eating as I sat down "Hey momma, you gonna go to my play tonight?" Rose asked. "That's right, it's her fourth grade play tonight." Korso piped up. Thank you Korso "Definitely, wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with a slight smile. Rose smiled back and continued eating. Korso finished up and got up "Well, I gotta go to work. Good-bye honey." He said. Korso bent over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little, I didn't mean it. "Have a good day at school, dear." He said as he walked over to my 'daughter' and kisses her on the top of the head. Rose giggled and waved good-bye.

After Rose and I finished eating, I walked her down to her bus stop. By the look of the outside world, this might be New Earth. "Momma, are you okay?" she asked. Oh shit, I blew it already? "Uh, yeah honey, why do you ask?" I said nervously "You never walk me to the bus." She said. What the hell kind of parent was I? "I..uh..know. I just wanted to do something different with my daughter." I said. It's kind of sad when you have to suck up to your own kid. We arrived at the stop "Thanks momma." Rose said as the bus hovered down the street and began moving towards them "Have a great day, see ya later." I said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "Moooom, don't do that in front of others, it's embarrassing." Rose said. I laughed, I remembered when I said that when I was just a little Mantrin to my mom. "I know, sorry. Bye." I said as she walked toward the bus. She waved back as she got on. I watched as the hover bus left, I never knew having a kid was such a….new experience. I have to say, so far, I like what I see. I walked back to the house and went in. I finally can figure this all out in peace. Let's see, I'm married to Korso. We have a child named Rose. Now, how is this house all ours? Just then, I heard a honk come from outside. Damn it! All these interruptions! I walked back outside. A hover limousine was waiting, but was it for me? I walked to the window and knocked on the window. The window rolled down "Ready to go to work, m'aam?" the driver said. I knew that voice anywhere "Rith?" I asked. He took his sunglasses off "You got it." He replied. "Would you be so kind as to, well, explain what I've been doing in this life!" I yelled. Rith just smiled "Well, get into the back and I'll explain everything." He said. I contemplated it for a second, then went to the back. "Damn door." I cursed as I squeezed my body into the car and closed the door. I sat on a nice leather seat that sticked to my ass a lot, not to mention my tail. Stupid human seating. "So, care to fill me in on my life?" I asked. Rith laughed "A lot's changed compared to your previous life. Let's first go way back to Solbrecht. Korso found you as you happened to run into him at the spaceport. You two left in search of Cale, and since you never met Akima, she wasn't along for the ride." He said as he drove the limousine. I looked outside the one way window at stared at the passing scenery "Why haven't I met her?" I asked "Because she was never born. Your paths intertwine very easily so I just eliminated her from the equation." Rith told me. Eliminated? So Akima isn't alive because of me? Talk about a bummer. "Anyway, Korso happened to notice you and you two just clicked." He said as he snapped his fingers on the word 'clicked'. "After the whole Titan thing, you two went and got hitched." He informed me "And that's when I got my daughter, right?" I asked. Rith shook his head "Nope. You see, it's really a genetic thing. You see, and forgive me for being blunt, male Human sperm and female Mantrin eggs don't mix at all. So, you guys adopted Rose about a year after your marriage." He informed me. A little too much detail, but very informative. "So she's not really my daughter." I said "Legally, she is, but genetically; no." he said. A car cut him off in traffic "Man, I hate it when people do that." He said as he waved his hand. The car swerved off to the right and crashed into the light post. "Jeez!" I shouted "Don't worry, he's fine." Rith reassured me. I better not piss this Mantrin off. "So, where are we headed and why am I going there in a limo?" I asked, still a little nervous from the car crash I just witnessed "Ah, this is the kicker. You own a major gun making company and we're now heading to the capital office." He said. I widened my eyes to the point where they'd hurt if I opened them any more. "I…wa…ow…Yes!" I shouted. I've always wanted my own gun company. "Yep, due to Korso's high status and your heroics on the Titan mission, the New Earth council granted you enough money to start a business. The franchise didn't flourish, though, until you invented the only gun able to destroy a Drej in one shot. The Drej Mauler 1.0. Major selling product." He said "I..I did? Cool." The car slowed to a stop "Well, we're here Miss." He said. I looked out the window to see a huge building, at least 15 stories high. _Stith Weaponry Co._ Very nice. I turned back to Rith "Is there anything I should know?" I asked. He pointed outside "That guy outside waiting for you is your assistant. You might remember him." He said as he got out of the car. I did so too. "Miss Stith, so glad you came, you have a busy day." My assistant said. It was Preed. "Holy….jes..Preed, uh, hi. Well, let's get started shall we?" I said. Preed nodded and followed me in, Rith went along too.

A few hours later, I flopped into my comfy chair in my office. Two damn meetings already and it's not even lunch time. I searched the drawers of my desk and found a bottle of New Earth vodka. I see my drinking still hadn't left me. I took a swig and put it back. Not bad. Preed came into my office "Uh, Stith, your 11:45 is here." He said. How the hell did I ever hire Preed? He was a total dick to me and now he's working for me. I think I need another drink. I sighed "Send him or her in." I said. Now I know what it's like to have responsibility as big as this. It sucked ass.

I went back into my limo, Rith still drove. I had a lot to ask him. He started the mechanism and drove off. "Rith, why is Preed working as my assistant?" I asked "Very simple. After the mission, he had no where to go. He practically begged to land a job from you. And of course, you had such a big heart, so you gave him one. One that made him practically serving you." Well, that sounds like something I'd do "Gune works with you too. He comes up with new ideas for weapons and you approve them." He added "Really? Cool, what about Cale?" I asked. Rith stayed silent for a little while. Then pretended like he just heard me "Huh?". Angels were sorry liars "I said, what happened to Ca.." "Oh, look, we're here." Rith quickly said. I looked out, I'll be damned, I could've sworn it took longer than this to get home. "Uh, right. Well, you gonna pick me up to take me to the play?" I asked. Rith shook his head "Nope. Your normal driver will be here. I did this to help you out and inform you. You have 10 hours left, I'd make the most of it before time runs out." He said. I nodded and squeezed out of the limo. I waved good-bye as he drove off. I went to my house and unlocked the door. I stepped inside where Korso laid in wait. "Hey there, sweet legs." He said as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Sweet legs, there's a new one. "Hello Kor..honey." I said. "How was your day?" he asked. I sighed "Tiring. Very busy." He began unbuttoning my suit jacket. "I know something that'll wake you right up." He said in a very sensual voice. He kissed my neck. Does this guy ever stop thinking about sex? "Wait, what about Rose? I'm sure she's coming home soon." I said, trying desperately to get out of this situation. I made a mental note to never say that I was tired to a guy ever again. "She's staying at the school today to practice for the play." He replied. Damn. I turned around and began kissing him, since there was no way out of this; I might as well enjoy this. I took off my jacket and laid it on the ground. Korso put his hands up my shirt and massaged my chest. This probably would have gotten him a gun wound to the head if he ever did this in my previous life. We went towards the bedroom, still lip-locked in the kiss. We ran into the walls a few times, but we managed to get in. He laid me down on the bed and slowly took off my pants. Then, he showed me how I fell in love with him as I moaned and my body surged with ecstasy.

About an hour later I woke up. It's surprising how sex can revitalize you. Korso had his muscular arms around me. Back where I was about 14 hours ago. I looked at the chrono-clock that sat on my dresser only a few feet away from me. 6:30pm. Okay, so maybe it wasn't an hour later. I quickly shook Korso "Korso, wake up!" I said. He snorted awake "Huh, what's wrong?" he asked. "What time's the play?" I asked. "7:00pm, why?…..oh shit!" he responded as he darted back up and searched for his clothes. We lost track of time, I guess making love can do that to you. I got up and put my clothes back on, then ran back to the front door to pick my suit jacket back up. I put it on then ran to the bathroom. I had to make myself look at least a little decent. After we were ready, we ran out to the limo and went to the school. With 5 minutes left to spare. Damn I'm good.

Korso and I took a seat in a very crowded assembly room. Korso and I shook hands with several people who recognized who we were. I guess we were celebrities to them. I mean, if you helped create a home planet for millions to live on, you be bigger than any star living today as well. Korso handed me the play guide "This should be interesting." He said. I looked at the guide. Dear God, it was about us. The whole mission that we were on was about to be played out by a bunch of fourth graders. This sounds more shocking in person, believe me. I flipped to the players side. Stith- played by Rose. No wonder she wanted me to come so bad, cause she was going to play me in the play. Bitter irony. I looked for Akima, but she wasn't listed. Rith wasn't lying. The play began.

After about 30 minutes, they finally got to the most important part of the entire play. The activation of the Titan. This is where I found out why Rith didn't want to tell me about Cale. Cause he died. Instead of Korso taking Cale's place, Cale demanded that Korso leave it to him. For me. Cale sacrificed his life so Korso could go home to me. This was a definite shock to me, even though this was only a fourth grade play, it had the truth. Rose was great playing her mother, excuse me, adopted mother. She must have studied my anger intensely, it was like watching yourself in the mirror. Even though she didn't look like me, she did good. The play ended, everyone stood up and gave their round of applause, including me. My mind was still on Akima and Cale. Cale especially. He had no love since Akima wasn't here, so he gave his life to save Korso so he could go on, loving me. The cast came out and took a bow. I snapped out of my trance-like state as they announced Rose's name along with the others. I cheered harder.

We met with Rose backstage and took her home. The ride home was short. We mainly congratulated her on a great performance. I still had my mind set on Cale and Akima and how much they meant to each other. How they don't realize how lucky they were to have each other. Their life reflected Korso and my own life. It made me think hard. A lot.

We finally arrived back home. After making dinner and having a nice family dinner, I sent Rose to bed. I came in and tucked her in. "Momma?" She asked as a knelt by her bedside "Yes, dear?". She looked deeply into my eyes. "Do you think I can be just like you when I grow up?" The request actually brought a tear to my eye. She was so adorable. "Sure kiddo, sure you can." I replied as I blinked back the tear. I patted her on the head "Now, go to bed." I said as I got up. "Good-night, honey" I said before I left "G 'night mommy." She said. I closed the door. Rose single-handedly made my decision way tougher than I thought it was going to be. I stood outside her room, just thinking to myself for a while. I left towards my room, where Korso already slept. His snoring was low, making me wonder if he was even asleep. I walked over to his side and gave him a goodnight kiss before I left the room. I proceeded out of the house and took a stroll on the streets of New Earth. 30 minutes before the 24-hour mark was up and I had no idea what I was going to choose. Stay with Korso and Rose, or go back to Cale and Akima. This decision was going to change my life forever, and I just couldn't think of which path to go. I pictured myself standing at a fork in the road; one road lead to a family and riches, the other to friends that I call family. The fight I had with Akima didn't matter anymore, it was the very last thing one my mind. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I knew whom it belonged to. "It's time Stith." Rith said behind me. I looked around and took in the cold midnight air. "I know." I replied, I still had no idea "What's it going to be? Whatever your decision may be, I just want you to be happy." He said in a calm, soothing voice. I turned towards him. Looking into his eyes, I found the answer "This….is very tough for me to say but…..I want to go back." I said. "Why? How did you come to this decision? I'm very curious." He asked. "Akima and Cale are very dear to me. I can't let history run it's course like this just because I want to be happy. They mean the world to me." I said with tears running down my cheek. Nothing had ever brought out my senses like this before. Ever. "You've made a wise choice, I commend you Stith. You've shown your maturity. It's time to go." Rith said. I nodded and took one last look of the area before he placed his hand on my head. The cold, painful transformation from this life to the other began. Just like the last time, it creeped up my body. I didn't seem to feel it, for my mind was on Rose the entire time. I fell down and died once again.

I woke back up in the med bay of the Valkyrie. Cale was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. It was like the sound of life around me had shut off. Then it slowly came back. "….are you okay Stith?" I finally heard him ask. I slowly got up, every muscle seemed to be in pain. "Uh, yeah. I think so." I told him "What happened?" I asked, I damn well knew what happened, I just wanted to see what he'd say. "I don't know, I heard you scream. I went to the cargo bay and you were sprawled out over the floor." Cale told me. Rith didn't leave any evidence, I'm guessing. "Must've passed out." I said. Akima walked in the room, she held a bag of ice to her face. Her left eye was partly swollen and she had a cut on her lip, other than that, she looked fine. "Are you okay Stith?" she asked, to my surprise "Yeah, I am. Can't say the same for you though. Sorry." I said. She waved her hand "It's okay I guess." She said. I got up "Akima, I need to talk to you for a minute." I said. Akima nodded, but seemd slightly nervous. We walked out into the hallway and went towards the bridge. We both sat down "Look, Akima, I'm sorry for arguing with you and fucking up your ship. You were right, I'm a total bitch." I said. Akima fiercely shook her head "No, no, no. It isn't your fault. I found out it was Gune who blew out the power. He was testing a invention he just made and it blew the energy of the ship just right after you fired the gun. I had no right to assume it was you, I'm sorry." She said. So it wasn't my fault, I smiled "Thank you Akima. You are a good friend." I admitted. She got up and hugged me, which made me feel better. I gave up a life of luxury and a family of my own to give Cale and Akima a life together. I wondered if this was all a test, a test of character. Or did Rith do this to make me realize something? As they say, God works in mysterious ways. I hope I made the right choice. Cale and Akima, I believed in my heart, were destined to be with each other. And who am I to mess with destiny? I'll have a family one day, it'll just have to wait. The best things in life, after all, come unexpectedly.

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading my story. This was the longest of them all, but probably the most fun to write. I know this story bears resemblance to 'It's a Wonderful Life' But I didn't get the whim to write this from that movie. Again, thank you for reading and please R+R.


End file.
